


Summer in Antiva

by DValkyrie



Series: Thunder Rumbles when Adaar's Around [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Pure fuckery, Sexual References, heat - Freeform, joints
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DValkyrie/pseuds/DValkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josephine takes The Inquisitor to Antiva for a holiday, but the shenanigans that ensure were not entirely expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I have a theory that the non-human races would go through a period of heat every so often. Plus I wrote this to try and get myself out of a bad mood. I think it worked.

Thedas’s sun bore down on the seaside resort, causing the large blonde Qunari to take another gulp of her chilled wine. Antivan heat was something she was not used to, especially in the middle of the day.  

With Corypheus defeated, and the majority of the Venatori out of southern Thedas, Tamsin-Jeanne Adaar decided to take a short amount of time off, preferably away from Skyhold. Josephine had been contemplating taking a trip back to her homeland of Antiva to visit her family, and TJ had convinced the noblewoman to take her along. Josephine did not object, they were of course lovers, and had a deep emotional connection, but she was worried about how her family would perceive their relationship. It was Adaar, after all, who dueled Lord Ortranto to call off the engagement Josephine’s parents had set up for her. Not to mention Adaar’s abrasive decision to exile the Wardens at adamant did not leave her on good terms with some of their supporters. 

Yet, with every black there is a white; TJ _did_ remove the contract on Josephine’s life (with Leliana’s help,) she _did_ save Empress Celene and supported her at the Winter Palace, and she _did_ love Josephine with all of her heart.  
And it was showing.  
TJ was still a rather young woman with…urges…it was an awkward time for her, for some Qunari become akin to Mabari in heat. Fortunately, it wasn’t every month or so like the canines; it was every six. The second day of this heat was upon her, and it was also the day of a summer sea party some Antivan noble had invited TJ and Josephine to. Varric was right; TJ  _did_ have the worst luck in the world.  
Or maybe not…  
TJ looked at her lover from across the balcony, observing Josephine’s long, silky black hair that was tied back into a ponytail, instead of its usual elegant bun. She had also swapped her regular ruffled shirt and blue dress for an elegant golden sundress that draped over her left shoulder. The woman was speaking in Antivan, an language that pulled TJ into a trance; she could listen to that accent for hours. The Qunari had also dressed lightly for the occasion, but she was, after all, a mage; she had swapped her heavy, thick leather enchanter coat for a simple white tunic, yet still had her black leather harness for her staff to sit on her back, and a pair of green breeches. TJ had let her blonde hair down, but she could feel it sticking to the back of her neck from the heat of the sun as she continued to observe Josephine. The man she was talking to must have cracked a joke, or some remark, as the noblewoman threw back her head to laugh and held up a hand to her mouth to contain herself. The melodic chimes came into TJ’s hearing, and she let out a small growl of pleasure. Her private area between her legs also began to twitch as Josephine caught her eye, then winked.  
That was it. That set her over the edge.  
The beast was unleashed.  
TJ let out another growl as Josephine turned back to the noble she was talking to. Josephine knew about her situation, and last night, they were awake until the wee hours of the morning giving pleasure to one another, but not matter how many times Tamsin came, she still wanted more. Thankfully Josephine’s tongue was a treasure, at dealing with nobles and her urges. But they were both in public, on a balcony of a resort on the edge of Antiva, with access to both the sea and the rivers that ran through the city. They were on the ocean side to the east, and this balcony was particularly packed. TJ herself was tucked away in the back corner, clinging to the white marble railing so tightly, she was afraid she might break it. The twitching in her pants was growing more consistent, and surely if she did not do anything about it soon, people would notice.  
TJ cast an eye around the balcony, and noticed many of the guests were preoccupied with each other, not the giant horny Qunari standing in the corner growling like a Maker-damned dog. TJ bit her lip as a thought crossed her mind.  
_“That is disgusting,”_ she thought to herself, but then looked around again.  
The Nobles not paying attention _did_ allow for some privacy.  
TJ sighed and turned around, so as to look like she was observing the grand glittering ocean. She leaned forward slightly and placed her marked hand on the chilled wine glass, so that if people looked at her, that would be the focal point. TJ then let her right hand slip into the top of her green pants, past her tonics belt, and got to work.  
Maker, this was _so wrong,_ but it felt so _good._ She continued to pleasure herself as her breathing turned short and shallow. She closed her eyes, just as she was about to climax-  
“Ahem,”  
_“Shitnugs!”_ TJ whipped her hand out of her pants at lightning speed and placed it in her pocket as she took a swig of her wine. Whirling around on her heels, TJ noticed a couple looking at her, confused, so TJ bit her lip and bowed her head to them out of politeness, causing her large black horns to glisten in the sunlight.  
  
TJ then took another large swig of her chilled wine and placed it on the table next to the hors d’oeuvres. The Qunari made her way over to Josephine, emerald green eyes hungry with lust and yearning; she wanted nothing more than to pin Josephine against that white marble balcony and ravish her into oblivion.  
“Excuse me, Inquisitor?” TJ heard someone address her, and she swore under her breath in Qunlat before turning around to see who wanted her.  
“Yes?” she asked, praying to The Maker that her voice would become steady, ignoring the twitching in her southern regions. She looked at the man and woman standing there, both looked Antivan, and their black hair was streaked with grey. It was Lord and Lady Montilyet; Josephine’s parents. TJ snapped into action at once. She placed one hand in her pocket and the other smoothed back her damped hair as she tried to internally control the sexual demon that possessed her. “My lord and lady Montilyet, what do I owe the pleasure?” She forced a smile onto her face as Lady Montilyet also grinned. Her husband, however, looked more stoic.  
“I just needed to address something that Josephine has written about in her letters,” the man started to say, his voice thick with that damned accent that drove TJ wild, yet his words made her stomach pang, as if she had just been blown back but an enforcer. TJ gulped, “Is there a problem, my lord?” she asked, but the man shook his head as his features softened.  
“Not at all! I just wanted to see this party trick Josephine keeps talking about, fire-ale, I believe it’s called?”  
TJ let out an internal sigh of relief, she was terrified that the man was going to bring up the Ortranto case, but thank The Maker he didn’t. TJ allowed her face smile to grow, imagining herself as a metallic Orlesian mask. “Ah! Of course, Lord Montilyet. But, if you want me to show you, we might need to go to that larger area near the balcony,” TJ pointed a shaking hand over to the corner where she just was; it would be safer for the patrons, after all.  
  
The Fire-ale was a party trick TJ had invented herself whilst with her mercenary group. It involved some regular run-of-the-mill ale and her pyromancing skills. TJ poured herself one pint of ale, and took a long swig of it; _“Perhaps this is could also help control my ovaries,”_ she thought to herself, then swallowed half of the liquid. She then took her right hand (the unmarked hand) and formed a circle with her thumb and first finger. After igniting it with some flames, Tamsin held it out in from of her, over the balcony’s edge and above the water, then blew out the ale from her mouth. With some light finger wiggling, the effect was as if she was breathing fire. Many nobles gasped at the sight, and some whirled around in surprise from the sudden heat rise, but they all applauded and TJ extinguished her hand.  
“Brava! Brava!” Lady Montilyet cheered as her husband let out a roar of laughter. “Impressive, Inquisitor! Very impressive. My daughter tells the truth once more!”  
A ‘hmph’ could be heard from the other as Josephine shook her head, obviously hearing her father’s remark. TJ smirked, then began to sweat as the twitching starts again in her thighs. TJ gulped and swiped the perspiration off her brow, then quickly babbled something about getting another drink and rushed back inside. The older Montilyets were confused by this, but then shrugged and turned back to talk to more nobles about the spectacle their daughter’s lover had just done, while their said daughter grinned, an idea coming to mind.

-  
  
TJ stood on the other balcony, looking out at the canals that ran through Antivan city. They were like veins, and stretched as far as the eye could see.  
Well, as far as TJ’s aroused vision could see, anyway.

The blonde qunari gripped the edge of this balcony too, and let out a growl of sexual frustration. _“Why did this have to happen today?!”_ she thought angrily to herself as she dropped her head so that the golden hair could curtain her face. She breathed deeply, trying to think of what she could do to relieve herself of this dreaded situation. One option was to use a fade cloak and masturbate until kingdom come (or at least until the end of the party.) The idea was tempting, and just as TJ raised a shaking hand to activate it, a voice called out from behind her.  
“That was quite _something_ back there,” Josephine’s accent snapped TJ back to reality, making her jump around and hold in a shriek of surprise and stimulation. Josephine wore a smirk on her face as she walked towards The Inquisitor, her hips moving with such a precise rhythm, TJ felt herself being hypnotised. Josephine stopped when she was centimetres away from the younger woman and let out a small giggle. “Mama and Papa have just been _dying_ for you to show them your fire-ale trick. I’m glad you did, and without singing anyone’s eyebrows.”  
“I…try my best,” TJ responded through gritted teeth, her vision was swimming, and once Josephine’s hands slid onto her hips, TJ rumbled in her chest. “Well you’ve done well. In fact, your behaviour up until that last scandal has been adequate.”  
Her tongue was teasing, and it drove the oxwoman insane. Josephine tsked as she moved her hands up TJ’s sides with a glimmer in her hazel optics. “I would have never thought in a million years the Inquisitor would frig in public, especially at a party such as this,” Josephine’s smirk grew as TJ bucked her hips in response. “Naughty naughty, TJ.”  
“Did I ever tell you how evil you can be, Josephine?” TJ hissed as her tiny human lover leaned against her, now trapping the mage against the balcony. Josephine raised an eyebrow, then shrugged as she moved her hands up to TJ’s shoulders, then began to smooth down her triceps. “On more than one occasion, yes. Yes you have,” Josephine answered, loving the position TJ was in; she knew it was a heat period, and decided to have some fun. She positioned herself higher with the help of the balls of her feet and used the Qunari’s white tunic as a handle for her balance. Josephine moved closer to her lover’s ear, and started to speak in Antivan. TJ’s eyes rolled out of focus as a moan came from her throat. One of the Ambassador’s hands intertwined itself with TJ’s, and the other dived into her pants, stroking against the mage’s bare, twitching sex.  
“Come now, TJ,” Josephine smirked as TJ’s left hand grasped the Antivan’s waist. “Believe me, I _will,_ ”  
“Well why don’t we move somewhere more private, just for a few minutes?” Josephine practically whispered. “Everyone is fawning over the roast on the other balcony, and no one will notice if we slip away for a short amount of time.”  
TJ lost the ability to use her words, so she just moaned as Josephine gently kissed up her neck to her heavily pierced ears. “Would you like that, My Darling?”  
The qunari nodded, giving herself over to the temptation; she had unleashed the beast. Josephine’s smirk was from one ear to another as she moved away and took both of the woman’s large grey hands in her own. They moved quickly out of the balcony and down a flight of stairs, then into a cleaning cupboard underneath the staircase.  
“J-Just how did you know about this?” TJ managed at get out as Josephine pinned her against the wall. The woman winked as she pushed the blonde into the door, causing it to open. “A lady never tells,” she chimed, then entered the cupboard after her lover, closing the door behind her.

 

-

 

A meek looking servant boy shuffled along the 2nd floor of the estate, dusting down the paintings and making sure that not a speck of dirt was on the blue tiled ground. He had to get out another dust collector from the cleaning cupboard, and cursed that he wasn’t born with magic: a click of the fingers and the place would practically clean itself. As he placed a hand on the door knob, her heard a muffled howl of pleasure and the Antivan language coming from inside.  
_“Yes, Josie, Yes! Faster, more, harder, just don’t stop!”_  
The boy’s eyes looked as though they were going to bulge out of his head, and his bottom lip began to shake. He turned around and briskly made his way upstairs, ignoring what he just heard.  
But perhaps he had the answer to Lady Montilyet’s question of where her daughter had gone. Lord Montilyet also noticed Adaar was missing.  
“They are both going to be in so much trouble,” Yvette giggled to a nobleman from behind her water glass.

 

 

 


	2. Intoxicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisitor hadn't gotten this wasted since the afterparty of Corypheus's defeat.

Antiva’s nights were glorious in the summertime. The moon reflected off the rivers that flowed through the streets, controlling the tide with a soft lull. The sky had stars scattered across it’s velvet backdrop, and the soft candles placed in various buildings flickered as midnight struck.  
  
However, the serenity was disrupted by a large, intoxicated qunari.  
  
The blonde stumbled out of the tavern, catching herself on a horse troth. The keeper yelled at her in Antivan and brandished his fist, but the Inquisitor simply spun around and yelled at him in Qunlat, sticking a middle finger up at the man. The keeper told her to ‘fuck off’ in Antivan, then slammed the tavern door shut. Tamsin-Jeanne spat at the door, and then let out a huge bark of laughter when she turned on her heel and headed off down the lane.   
“Stupid human” she grumbled, but it came out as a slur from all the alcohol she had consumed.   
  
Minutes later, Josephine hurried out the tavern door. She had been talking to an old friend on the higher level of the bar and missed the commotion TJ had caused downstairs. It was only When the Ambassador had ventured down there to get another wine that the man scolded her for bringing a drunken beast into his tavern. Josephine had to cut her reunion short, and paid the man extra as an apology for the disturbance her lover had caused.  
  
Josephine cast her gaze around anxiously for the qunari, but to her misfortune, she could not find her.  
“Inquisitor?” Josephine called out, praying to The Maker for a response. There was nothing but the muffled chatter from the tavern and the gentle lapping of water against the side of the city. Josephine let out a worried sigh as she wondered what to do.  
“How hard can it be to find a drunken, blonde qunari?” She muttered, but then saw a flickering light coming from an alleyway to her left. She briskly headed in that direction, then turned left into the alleyway as her footsteps stopped echoing off the cobblestone road. She cast her eye around the alleyway, then let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
TJ Adaar was sitting on the ground with her back against the wall, completely and utterly tanked. Her blonde hair was down and matted, and her short-sleeved grey tunic was stained with ale. She was currently clicking her fingers, trying to light a flame, but her drunken brain forgot to comprehend that mages struggle with magic under the influence of alcohol. In her marked hand was a piece of parchment with leaves of some sort of plant on top.   
“Fuckin’ hand,” she mumbled, then turned to focus on rolling up the parchment.   
Josephine cleared her throat, as TJ had not noticed her prescence. The qunari looked up, and Josephine saw those emerald eyes clouded by a haze of delusion and flushed cheeks. “Josie!” TJ greeted with a large grin, opening her arms up for a hug, but Josephine simply raised an eyebrow at her lover.   
“You wouldn’t happen to have that clipboard on you by any chance? I need that candle.”  
“TJ, why in the world would you need a candle?” Josephine sighed again, she had been around a drunken TJ too many times, but this was a first.   
  
Tamsin-Jeanne Adaar was a party girl; she enjoyed events, drinking, eating, laughing, telling jokes and performing tricks. The qunari, despite being one, had a lot of charisma and charm, making her the life of the party in an instant. She used to drink and party all the time when she was with her mercenary group, but once being Inquisitor, she had to stop this particular type of festivity. With the help of her lover, Josephine Montilyet, TJ revamped her etiquette and learnt some new tricks for the parties and balls the Inquisition would attend. Adding these new found manners to her natural charisma made the Inquisition unstoppable for diplomatic affairs.  
  
“Why? So I can light this, silly!” TJ clumsily brandished the rolled piece of parchment. Josephine observed it, confused by what it was, but then a familiar smell hit her.   
“Inquisitor, is that-”  
“Crystal grace? Oh betchya!” TJ grinned again, then tried to click her fingers to light up again, growling with frustration as she couldn’t get her magic to work. It immediately clicked in Josephine’s mind as to what TJ was trying to do.   
“TJ, no,” Josephine bent down and took the makeshift roll out of the qunari’s hand. She was aware that TJ was twice her size, and clearly a lot stronger than her, but Josephine had been with the blonde long enough to know that an intoxicated TJ was nothing more than a bubbly pushover. “This,” she observed the roll with crinkled nose, “Is not appropriate for The Inquisitor,”  
“Aw, c’mon!” TJ protested, giving Josephine baby doll eyes and a quivering lip. Josephine found it difficult to resist, especially with those flushed cheeks, but Josephine simply shook her head and dropped the roll onto the ground, and dug her heel into it. TJ’s face fell, as if a child was having their favorite toy taken away from them. Josephine straightened up and looked down at the woman.   
“Now, it is midnight, and I would like to go home. Are you coming?” She asked, trying not to feel guilty; she just had to remind herself that TJ was a drunken mess who needed care, and inhaling crystal grace was _not_ going to help.  
  
TJ raised an eyebrow and spread her legs out, picturing herself as the epitome of sexual desire in her drunken brain. “Well, what’s in it for me?” she hiccupped the last part, and Josephine rolled her eyes. Of _course_ she was still thinking about sex. It had been a week since the Qunari’s heatwave had come and gone, but TJ was an unusually colourful drunk. In the sense that she could go flirtatious, to loud, to horny with the drop of an Orlesian mask. The Antivan offered a hand out to help the woman onto her feet. “A warm bed,” she answered with a grin, but TJ pouted and stroked her inner thigh. “That’s _not_ the answer I w – hic- wanted, Josie,” the blonde mumbled, but Josie just giggled and gestured to her extended hand.   
“Did I mention could you be in bed with me?”  
TJ’s ears twitched ocne her brain processed the information. The Qunari took TJ’s hand with a sigh as she struggled to get to her feet as if she were a baby filly. Josephine gritted her teeth as she pulled on TJ- the woman _was_ twice her size. The blone finally got to her feet, but didn’t let go of Josephine’s hand.   
“I forgot the way home,” she mumbled, staring down at her lover with those hazy green eyes. Josephine smiled and cupped her cheek, caressing it gently. “Then you are lucky I know how to get back to my own home,” she placed a light kiss on TJ’s lips, tasting the alcohol ever present. She drew back, leaving the Inquisitor wanting more, and Josephine couldn’t help but giggle at the dumbfounded expression on the blonde’s face. “Come now,” Josephine lightly squeezed the mage’s right hand, and took a step towards the street.   
“Home is not far, I promise you.”  
“As long as you keep your word, Lady Ambas-ambas-Assador, then lead the way,” TJ struggled with the title as she took lumbering steps to keep up with her lover.   
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TJ is an asthmatic-squeamish-party-going-occasional-stoner and I love her for it.


End file.
